<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luna by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878780">Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married!Garvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days being apart gets too much for the Alvez family, luckily for them technology helps them to feel closer to each other, especially when there are bad dreams intruding four-year-old Luna's sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope checked her purse once more to make sure everything she needed for work the next day was there, she did the same with Luna’s backpack, she was worried about her daughter, it was only Wednesday and she could see her distraught and quiet, both were unusual for the four year old who was always full of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was certain it had to do with the fact that Luke had been on a case for nine days, even Penelope was a little anxious about not having him home. It wasn’t the first time he was away for that many days but it was one of the first times Luna looked so affected by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch, Roxy and Sergio immediately scooted close to her, her beloved cat jumped on her lap and Roxy lay close to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed “I know, we all miss him, you guys, he’ll be back home soon, hopefully” The reassurance was not only to their beloved pets but to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” A small voice came from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them got to their feet and walked towards the hallway “Luna, baby, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna was carrying the blanket Luke’s mom had knitted for her and the stuffed unicorn her parents had bought for her when she was just a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a bad dream” As she finished the sentence, her eyes filled with tears and she clutched onto both items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, sweetheart” Penelope soon took her in her arms and carried her to the couch she was previously sitting on “It’s ok, cry it all out, baby, you’re scared but I promise you I’m here and you’re safe” She held her in her arms while Luna hid her face in her mom’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not once during those four years of motherhood, Penelope had managed to not feel her heart break and her own tears form in her eyes when she saw her daughter cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gently ran a hand through Luna’s hair, and repeated that everything was going to be okay and that it had been just a bad dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Luna looked up “The monsters were there and they took daddy away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Luna baby, daddy’s ok, remember how we talked with him earlier?” The little girl looked unsure, her mind was focused on her bad dream, not the facetime call she had with her dad a few hours ago. “Tell you what? Let’s see if daddy is still up and we can call him again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl’s face lit up at the possibility of seeing her dad again, Penelope reached for her phone that was on the coffee table, she took it and started facetiming her husband, hoping he was still in the hotel and not chasing down an unsub, she wanted to see him as much as their daughter did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe, wh- Oh, hello my sweet little angel, what are you doing up?” Luna’s eyes sparked, mostly because of the tears that were threatening to fall down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope saw that Luna wasn’t answering, she intervened “Our little Luna here, had a bad dream, do you wanna tell daddy about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small nod “The beach monsters, they came to our house and they took you away” Her eyes were wide open and her voice was filled with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beach monsters, baby?” Luke asked in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the ones buried in the sand, you told mommy about them” Penelope looked at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days ago Luke came back home from a case in Florida and told Penelope how the unsub was burying his victims in the sand for tourists to find, Luna had apparently heard the conversation even though she was supposed to be sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed “Oh, Luna, it was a bad dream, those happen sometimes but I’m ok, I know I’m not there with you to tuck you in to bed but remember what I always tell you when I have to away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His daughter looked at him through the screen “That you’re in my heart and I’m in yours, always”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his four years of fatherhood Luke had always told his daughter this words ever since the first time he had to leave for a case, even when she was a baby and didn’t quite understood them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke knew they were all struggling because they were apart, some days were easier than others, this day in particular wasn’t though, the Alvez family wanted to be together but, sadly, they had to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luke, I’m- Oh, sorry to interrupt” Spencer’s voice was heard through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope knew the team was sharing bedrooms during the case, Luke had told her, he was sharing one with Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, come on in, maybe you can say hi to Luna” Both, Spencer’s and Luna’s faces lit up, they had a special bond and loved each other, he was her godfather after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that uncle Spence?” Luna asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, he’s here” Spencer got closer and Luke handed him his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, there’s my favorite niece, how are you, Luna?” He said to her favorite, and only, niece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a bad dream and I’m sad, I don’t wanna go to sleep” She confessed to her godfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see, we all have bad dreams and those are terrible but maybe, maybe I can help you so you don’t have another tonight” Luna’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?” She tilted her head and bit her lip as she looked at her uncle in the small screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With magic!” Spence announced and the four year old gasped, of course his uncle would say that, he was a magician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, help me uncle Spence, pretty, pretty please” She asked with pleading eyes and Penelope smiled feeling thankful for Spencer’s existence, the same way Luke did seeing the whole exchange between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but you will have to work with me because I’m not there” Luna nodded “Ok, first you and your mommy need to go to your bedroom” Luna looked expectantly at her mom, Penelope quickly took her in her arms and walked to her bedroom “Oh, wait, you need something that could work as a magic wand”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy’s pen! Her pens look like magic wands!” They easily located one of the colorful pens in the house and took it with them to Luna’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now hold it and repeat after me” She held it firmly in her small hand “All bad dreams must stay away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All dreams must stay away” Her voice was loud for a four year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsters are not welcome here” Spencer continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsters are not welcome here” Penelope found the determination in her voice, both amusing and endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer moved his hands even though her niece wasn’t looking at the screen “Swoosh, swoosh, they now are far, far away from your bedroom” Luke stood beside Spence waiting to see her reaction, and hoping she would feel calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it! We did it, uncle Spence” The little girl bounced in her mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a great job, now I believe you should talk to your daddy and sleep” Luna swallowed, she was still a little afraid “Have sweet dreams, Luna-loo” Spencer called her by the nickname he had for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night uncle Spence, thank you for helping me” She waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime” Spencer gave Luke the phone and signaled him he was going to change in the bathroom, giving him privacy so he could talk to his family, Luke mouthed a thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s late, you should go to sleep now” Luke looked at her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with mommy tonight?” Penelope was thankful she had asked, it would make her feel better to have someone to hold during that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart, but you need to take your pillow, you know, because it’s a magical pillow now” Penelope winked at her and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need it so I don’t have bad dreams” She squirmed in her arms so her mom would put her down and she could grab her pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Luke and Penelope looked at each other with tired smiles, they were both physically and emotionally exhausted not only from work but from being away of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed mommy, daddy don’t leave yet” Luna took Penelope’s hand and led her to their parents’ bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tucked her in and she lied beside her with Luke still on the phone’s scren, seeing the scene he felt a little calmer too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu, you have school tomorrow, you need to rest, baby” As much as he didn’t want to stop talking to them, they all needed to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna moved the hair out of her face “I know, I just wanted to say goodnight daddy, I love you, oh, and if you have bad dreams ask uncle Spencer to help you with his magic” She blew him a kiss and Luke’s heart swelled with happiness seeing this tiny human being that was his reason to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, now, goodnight, my beautiful angel, te amo, corazón” It was his turn to blow her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buenas noches, papi, te amo” Luna’s Spanish had gotten better after the summer they had spent with his family “I love you too, mommy” She turned to her mom and grabbed Penelope’s face with both hands and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, pumpkin, is it okay if I leave you for a few minutes to go and turn off the living room’s lights?” Lune nodded and rested her head on her pillow, closing her eyes with a smile in her face, Penelope, once again, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, phone in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, please” It was her turn to tell Luke how much she missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I want to go home too” He looked defeated, they had hit a wall and it seemed they weren’t going back home soon but he abstained from telling her so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed “We all miss you in this house” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll promise I’ll try everything in my power to catch this son of a bitch and come back home to you” He bit his lip, he missed her touch “So I can show you how much I missed you” Penelope raised her eyebrows suggestively and Luke winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upgrading you from newbie to hubby was a great decision on my part” She commented earning a laugh from Luke “Please, do keep that promise”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be on it first thing in the morning, you should go to sleep too, you know” Penelope nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So should you, talk to you tomorrow, babe, I love you” Her eyes looked sad but she smiled trying to reassure him everything was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, and thank you, baby, for being super mom to Luna and well, to Roxy and Sergio, I’m sure it’s tough juggling everything when I’m away” He said gently feeling extremely grateful for his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and pressed her lips together “These past few days have been hard but I wouldn’t have it any other way” A small smile adorned her lips “I’m ok, Luna’s ok, you’re ok, we’re ok” Penelope stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded, hesitantly at first but as the words echoed in his mind and he felt reassurance they’d be able to solve the case and go back home safely so he could reunite with his family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>